


sweetheart

by byungjae



Series: darling [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungjae/pseuds/byungjae
Summary: “Are you alright?” Hoseok helped Hyungwon sit on a stool, catching his head as it fell to the side. “Hyungwon, what’s wrong?”“I shouldn’t have listened to Minhyuk,” Hyungwon slurred, his eyelids a lot heavier than Hoseok had noticed when they met.





	sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> tw for rape  
> i do not condone rape and it is not sexy. i write to cope.

The DJ had been playing the same weird dubstep remix of some song Hyungwon hadn’t heard since high school, and only those with enough liquor in their systems seemed to be enjoying it.

“Come here often?” It was a line he’d heard a thousand times. He hoped to hear it a thousand times more.

“Actually,” Hyungwon turned his whole body to meet the voice, “It’s my first time.” Hyungwon immediately decided that he loved this club once he got a look at his admirer’s face.

“I figured, I’m sure I would have noticed a cutie like you before.” The stranger’s face was dancing a bit and Hyungwon wondered if he shouldn’t have tripped the day before. “Let me buy you a drink, sweetheart.”

Hyungwon couldn’t say no to his offer, not with that perfect gummy smile he was showing off. He waved down the bartender and ordered some mixed drink Hyungwon had never heard of. He ended up with a pink concoction in his hands and the stranger’s hand on his shoulder.

“You’re from around here, yeah?” The guy’s hand moved up Hyungwon’s neck, twirling the hair he should have probably already had cut. The stranger had thick fingers and Hyungwon was already thinking about them wrapped around his neck and curling inside of him.

“Yeah, just don’t get out very often.” That was a total lie. He’d been to every club in the city besides this one. The rumors of perverts slipping shit into girls’ drinks steered him away, but his friend Minhyuk had convinced him that the hottest guys went there and that it’d be worth it.

He was right, it was totally worth it. Especially when the hot guy turned Hyungwon’s face toward his and pressed a wet kiss onto his unexpecting lips.

“Fuck, sorry.” The stranger pulled away after a few moments. “I’m kind of drunk but you’re really hot and I just-”

“What’s your name?” Hyungwon breathed, taking a sip of his drink before leaning towards the other.

“Hoseok.”

“Hoseok. I want you to kiss me again, like you just did.”

He didn’t need much convincing. His lips breathed life into Hyungwon and he could taste rum and citrus and the aftermaths of a mint. Hoseok kept a thumb pressed near Hyungwon’s windpipe and the younger decided that they should have their wedding in the spring. Hyungwon ended up halfway in Hoseok’s lap and his hands tangled in dark locks that were soaked in sweat.

“Dance?” Hoseok asked, his hips swirling under Hyungwon’s comfortable weight.

Hyungwon hummed, tracing Hoseok’s jawline with his index finger before pulling away. He downed the rest of his drink and winced as his throat burned for a few moments more than he’d expected.

“Dance.” The taller of the new pair pushed himself out of Hoseok’s lap and took his hand, dragging them to the crowded, humid dancefloor. He only stumbled a bit before they were crushed in between other clubbers, facing each other with wide eyes.

Some shitty remix was playing again. Minhyuk had said the music wasn’t good to listen to but was great to fuck to, and Hyungwon understood once Hoseok’s hands were on his hips and pulling him close.

Hoseok was big. Hyungwon was taller but Hoseok had these great, big arms that caged Hyungwon in so comfortably and his thighs were so thick and all Hyungwon could think about was riding them. Somewhere between their grinding and open-mouthed kisses, Hyungwon gained a firm hand on his ass that stayed there for the rest of the song.

It wasn’t until Hyungwon could feel Hoseok’s dick through both of their jeans that he started to feel off. The music sounded shittier than before and his head was spinning a bit too much. It felt like someone was crushing his brain with all of their strength and soon enough he was falling into Hoseok’s arms.

Hoseok sensed something was wrong almost immediately, practically carrying Hyungwon out of the busy dance floor and back to the bar. The older was panicked, his heart beating fast with fear but his dick still hard.

“Are you alright?” Hoseok helped Hyungwon sit on a stool, catching his head as it fell to the side. “Hyungwon, what’s wrong?”

“I shouldn’t have listened to Minhyuk,” Hyungwon slurred, his eyelids a lot heavier than Hoseok had noticed when they met.

“Who? Is that your boyfriend?” Hoseok brought a hand up to Hyungwon’s cheek, feeling an uncomfortable heat settling there. “You’re burning up, do you want to step outside?”

“No!” Hyungwon snapped. “He’s not my boyfriend, we’ve only kissed a few times.” Hoseok tried not to smile when the other brought a finger to his lips. “But don’t tell Jooheon, it’s a secret.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t tell anyone.” Hoseok tapped Hyungwon’s face a few times and the younger didn’t react. “I think you’re too drunk, sweetheart.”

“You’re right, I should probably-” Hyungwon tried to stand, but his legs gave out and he found himself in Hoseok’s arms again.

“Slow down, do you want me to get you a cab?” Hoseok tried to help Hyungwon to his feet again, but the younger couldn’t hold his weight at all. “Yeah, I’m getting you a cab.”

Hyungwon remembered Hoseok guiding him out of the club, pulling him into the brisk night air and attaching them at the hip. Hoseok stood at the edge of the street, trying to keep Hyungwon awake for long enough to get him into a car.

“Come on, let’s go.” Hoseok opened the back door to a cab that had pulled up to them, easing Hyungwon inside and following in after him.

Hyungwon didn’t hear the address Hoseok recited to the driver, but he recognized that it wasn’t his. He wanted to object and tell the driver his own address, but Hoseok put a hand on his thigh and shushed him.

“It’s alright sweetheart, I’ll keep you safe.”

“Think someone roofied me,” Hyungwon practically whispered, his voice not coming out nearly as strong as he expected. “I need to text Minhyuk.”

“I’ll text him.” Hoseok dug through Hyungwon’s jacket pockets and fished out his phone, using the other’s thumb to unlock it. “I’ll tell him to come pick you up from my place.”

_your friend is with me, i’ll drop him off in the morning._

 

When Hyungwon came to, he was in a bed that smelled weirdly familiar but was undeniably comfy. He breathed in deep and started to sit up, but panic bled through him when he realized he couldn’t move and his eyes shot open.

The ceiling was plain, there was a light on in the room, the curtains closed. He looked to his hands and found them laid on each side of him, not restrained like his brain had assumed.

But there was an elephant in the room. An elephant in him, actually.

“Couldn’t wait until you woke up, you’re so sexy.” Hoseok had slowed his thrusting when he saw Hyungwon start to stir. “Look at you, all dazed and confused. I could ruin you.”

Hyungwon really started to panic. He tried to move anything; his toes, legs, hands, anything. Nothing worked and all he could feel was dull pain in his lower half and tears stinging his eyes. He was able to look down, though, but what he saw only made his breath quicken and realization set in.

“You’re so lucky, I could’ve left you on the dance floor and let some other guy take you.” Hoseok pressed a hand into Hyungwon’s chest, but he couldn’t feel the pressure there at all. “At least you ended up with someone hot, yeah?”

“No.” Hyungwon’s throat hurt and his words burned as they came out of his mouth. “Get out of me right now, get away from me- stop.”

Hoseok only seemed to be spurred on, his hands trailing up to Hyungwon’s neck and then back down, eventually to his hips where bruises were already forming.

“You want me to stop?” Hoseok’s laugh melded with a deep groan. “Why aren’t you trying to stop me? You’re taking me so well, sweetheart. I’d hate to leave you empty.”

Hyungwon couldn’t move, couldn’t muster up enough energy to lift up his arms, let alone shove a grown man off of him. Hoseok knew this well, but still urged the other to try.

“You won’t push me off? Why not?” Hyungwon tried to scream but his plea for help only came out as a string of coughs. “You like it, right? I bet you’ve never been fucked this well, yeah? I’ve never fucked such a pretty, helpless boy like you.”

“Fuck you, I’ll get you arrested.” Hyungwon managed to speak for a moment, but his attacker only laughed at him.

“Will you now?” Hyungwon nodded and forced his eyes shut, trying to put his mind in a happy place. “If you even think about trying I’ll fuck your little friend, too. Minhyuk, right?”

Hyungwon’s face was already coated in tears but the mention of Minhyuk only made him cry harder. He couldn’t imagine Minhyuk’s beautiful face being kissed by Hoseok, his body being used and his livelihood threatened- not his Minhyuk, never.

“Don’t.”

“I don’t want to, sweetheart.” Hoseok’s forehead was covered in sweat and his eyebrows narrowed when he looked at Hyungwon’s miserable face. “Just want to fuck you, your body is perfect, did you know that?”

“Please don’t touch Minhyuk.”

“Open your eyes, Hyungwon.” Hyungwon wept and did as he was told, locking eyes with Hoseok and immediately giving up on trying to be intimidating. “Your mouth feels wonderful, did you know that? Has anyone ever fucked your little throat?” Hyungwon’s gaze fell to Hoseok’s lips and he wished they didn’t look so fucking kissable. “Fucking your throat while you’re drugged,” Hoseok’s hips faltered, “Felt so good, sweetheart.”

The ache in Hyungwon’s throat made sense now but he wished he could’ve played it off as anything else. He suddenly had the urge to puke, to throw up all over this disgusting man, but his body was still immobile and he was more terrified to resist his advances than ever.

“Fuck,” Hoseok moaned and let his head fall a bit. “I’m gonna cum in you, fill up your hole. Gonna make you a fucking mess, sweetheart.”

Hyungwon hadn’t been able to feel the stretch of his rim or even the weight inside him, but when Hoseok came he felt heat spreading throughout him and it was so revolting that it made his head spin. Hoseok stayed inside him, panting and licking at Hyungwon’s soft, unresponsive cock before finally pulling out and collapsing onto his victim.

Hyungwon sobbed. He felt Hoseok’s cum dripping out of him, started to feel the mess of sweat he was laying in, started to realize that he might not make it out alive.

“I want to go home,” Hyungwon choked out. His body started to awaken and he could feel the weight of Hoseok on him, feel his chest rising and falling.

“You’ll go home, sweetheart,” Hoseok spoke into his chest, and Hyungwon wanted to puke when he felt warmth fall from his lips. “You’ll go home and tell your friend that you had a great night, that he should come with you next time, too.”

“I’m not letting you get anywhere near him.” Hyungwon started to get feeling back in his arms and as soon as he could he attempted to push Hoseok’s sweaty, spent body off of him. To no avail, Hoseok just snorted at his attempts and continued to lay on his victim.

“He probably wouldn’t struggle as much as you, he looks like he’d take it well.” Hyungwon groaned and tried to move. “Oh yeah, I looked through some of your pictures while you were asleep. You’re surrounded by gorgeous boys, wanna rape all of them.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re still the prettiest, sweetheart. Wish you could see how pretty you are getting fucked.” Hoseok thumbed over Hyungwon’s swollen cheek, the younger wincing and hissing when fingernails grazed his stinging skin. “So sensitive too, I’m surprised you weren’t hard just from me being inside of you.”

“I want to go home.” Hyungwon closed his eyes and tried to imagine that the weight on his chest was Minhyuk instead. “I just want to go home.”

“The sun isn’t even up, sweetheart. I’ll take you home after breakfast.” Hoseok removed himself from Hyungwon’s now violently shaking body, loud sobs that he had been holding in now filling the room. “Don’t worry, I’ll cook. You just lay there and be pretty, come to the kitchen when I call for you.”

Hoseok left the room after kissing Hyungwon on the lips so hard he thought he’d pass out again. His body started to feel real again and he curled up into himself as soon as he realized he could.

 

Hyungwon was dropped off at his apartment. Only after Hoseok cornered him and threatened him with endless fucks and the complete inability to rid him from his life. Hyungwon swore on his life that he wouldn’t tell anyone, that he’d tell Minhyuk he met a cute guy at the club and went home with him. He wasn’t to mention Hoseok’s name, his appearance, his car, anything.

Minhyuk greeted him with the normal smile and hug. He didn’t hear Hyungwon crying in the shower, didn’t hear him crying himself back to sleep, and didn’t bother asking about the excessively violent marks that had been left on his skin. He was a good friend, he didn’t need to know all the details of his roomate’s sexcapade, not if he wasn’t planning to share in the first place. Minhyuk is a good friend.

 

“I met the cutest guy on Tinder, he’s coming over tonight.” Minhyuk was twisting a piece of plastic he ripped off of a bag earlier. “You don’t have to leave! I was just telling you so you’d know. I know you don’t like when the doorbell rings.”

“Are you gonna fuck? Should I have my headphones ready?” Hyungwon was playing some game on his phone he couldn’t remember the name of.

“First of all, yes. Second of all, I know your voyeuristic ass is gonna listen to this guy fuck my brains out so don’t pretend like that’s not your plan.” Minhyuk laughed a bit at himself. “I don’t care, it’s hot. I listen to you jerk off, too.”

“I know. You’re not slick.” Hyungwon groaned and shut off his phone after he lost a level. “Distract me until your hookup gets here.”

After an hour or three of Minhyuk teaching Hyungwon how to make simple thread bracelets, both of their wrists were adorned with new accessories. Minhyuk endlessly complimented Hyungwon’s quick understanding of the craft and it made the younger’s heart swell and his cheeks tickle.

“Oh shit, my guy is outside.” Minhyuk hastily opened his phone to shoot a reply back to his hookup. “You can meet him, but I’ve honestly been horny for a week now so try not to take too long.”

Hyungwon only hummed, too immersed in the green and yellow bracelet he was making. It took the door opening and Minhyuk talking to a man for him to look up from his work.

“What the fuck.” Hyungwon pulled himself up from his spot on the floor, his heart pounding in his chest.

Hoseok was standing in the doorway, his hand on the small of Minhyuk’s back and a gentle smile on his face.

“Hyungwon. Hyungwon, what’s wrong?” Minhyuk abandoned the man at the door and went to cup Hyungwon’s cheeks. “Look at me.” Hyungwon tore his gaze away from Hoseok and stared into Minhyuk’s eyes.

“Nothing,” Hyungwon lied. “I got distracted and forgot someone was coming over and I got scared.” He spoke slowly and clearly, trying to convince Minhyuk that nothing was wrong.

“You sure?” Hyungwon nodded. “Well let’s greet my date properly, yeah?”

Minhyuk guided Hyungwon to where Minhyuk’s date was standing, fiddling with his thumbs. Hoseok smiled and shyly waved as if he hadn’t raped Hyungwon just a few months ago.

“Nice to meet you!” Hoseok finally said, showing off the same smile he had on the night they met. “I’m Hoseok.”

Hyungwon couldn’t breathe. He just nodded and moved back to his spot on the floor. He stared at the bracelet he was making but he had almost completely forgotten all he had learned that night.

Minhyuk quietly apologized to Hoseok before guiding him down the hall. “We’ll be in my room, Hyungwon, if you need something don’t come and ask.”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon mumbled, watching the pair leave the room out of the corner of his eye. Once he heard Minhyuk’s door click shut his mind went into full panic mode.

He hastily twisted his fingers for a few moments, his breaths getting short and his legs starting to shake. Hyungwon picked up the bracelet he was working on and forced himself to make a bit of progress before setting it down again and pacing the living room.

He had to sort his thoughts. His roommate and best friend has a date over. That date is the same person who roofied Hyungwon at a club and raped him. The same guy who mentioned raping Minhyuk while he was deep in Hyungwon. Minhyuk was going to get hurt and Hyungwon needed to do something and that something was throwing that monster out of their apartment.

A weapon. Hyungwon stumbled over his own feet into the kitchen and pulled open drawers looking for anything sharp. He knew he wouldn’t find anything, Minhyuk locked up their knives and never let Hyungwon near them. Fuck, he needed something to protect Minhyuk with and he needed it immediately.

After two minutes of staring into their cereal cabinet, Hyungwon decided that a fork would suffice. He spent the next minute and a half imagining shoving a fork through Hoseok’s face and hurting him and finally having control over the man who tormented his thoughts for months. Another two minutes and Hyungwon was standing outside of Minhyuk’s door, his hand tight on the knob.

Breathe in, breathe out.

“What the fuck, Hyungwon!” Minhyuk screamed. “What the fuck are you doing, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon stood in the doorway, fork raised and his knees threatening to give out. Hoseok was laid over Minhyuk, his dick popping out of his jeans and his shirt on the opposite side of the room. His eyes were wide, as if he was genuinely wondering why someone had interrupted his hookup.

“I’m helping you,” Hyungwon said simply, his body completely frozen. He wanted to step forward and stab the man on top of Minhyuk over and over, wanted to hear him scream and beg to stop just like he’d made Hyungwon do. “He’s hurting you and I need to help you.”

“Hyungwon, I don’t know what’s wrong but I’ll help you later, okay?” Minhyuk stayed calm and maintained eye contact with his panicked friend. “You need to step out of the room and go sit on the couch, okay?”

“No you don’t understand, he’s going to-” Hyungwon’s eyes flicked to Hoseok’s, and he panicked. “I’m sorry, I’m going to step out of the room and go sit on the couch.”

Hyungwon backed out of Minhyuk’s bedroom and closed the door. He heard some mumbling on the other side before he heard a choked off moan that he knew was Minhyuk’s.

The couch wasn’t comfortable. Hyungwon’s skin was on fire and his mind was racing and he was still clutching the fork so hard and he still had the desire to kill Hoseok but he was so full of fear that he couldn’t stand up again.

The fear stayed with him for the next hour. He’d hear noises from Minhyuk’s room and he would lose his breath and try to stand up but he’d remember Hoseok and sit back down and cry until it happened again.

Hyungwon stared at his hands when he heard Minhyuk’s door open again. He dragged his eyes away from his veins and stared at the pair that had emerged. They were fully dressed and Minhyuk had earned a few bruises on his neck.

“Hoseok is leaving now, tell him goodbye.” Hoseok had a hand rubbing the back of Minhyuk’s neck, smiling lightly at Hyungwon.

“Bye, Hyungwon. It was nice meeting you.” Hoseok let his hand fall from Minhyuk’s neck and used it to wave lightly at Hyungwon. He kept smiling and Hyungwon was sure his body was melting in fear.

“You too.” Minhyuk nodded at Hyungwon’s effort. He guided Hoseok to the front door, letting him out and sharing a short kiss with him.

“Is it locked?” Hyungwon asked as Minhyuk closed the door.

“Yes,” Minhyuk moved to the free spot on the couch, “What’s wrong? Why’d you have to bust into my room while I was getting dicked down?”

Hyungwon stared at Minhyuk, traced the bruises on his neck and felt his hands start to sweat again. He contemplated telling his roommate the whole truth, telling him that he’d just slept with Hyungwon’s rapist and that he had been terrified out of his mind for the past hour.

“Nothing, I was just feeling weird.” He decided against the truth as usual. “I don’t know why I went in there, sorry.”

Minhyuk smiled at this. He opened his arms as an invitation for Hyungwon to fall into them, and the younger did just that. He smelt Hoseok all over him, felt a thin layer of sweat still lingering on his arms.

“It’s alright, no need to apologize.” Minhyuk twisted a strand of Hyungwon’s hair between his fingers. “How about we make some more bracelets, does that sound good?”

Hyungwon nodded, but didn’t move from Minhyuk’s embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hyungwon’s neck started to hurt and he got up to stretch. They moved back into the same positions they had on the floor before Hoseok arrived, and started back at crafting friendship bracelets for each other.

Hyungwon breathed in deep for a few seconds, and convinced himself that Hoseok hadn’t come over, that Minhyuk didn’t have anyone over at all, and that they’d spent the night in the living room instead. The truth tended to hurt, he realized, and maybe it was best to convince himself otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> please let me know if i need to add any other tags!!  
> [my carrd](https://toad.carrd.co/)


End file.
